Washed Out
by LyLii
Summary: May and Drew can finally have a relationship... right? May loses her memory... can Drew regain her love? PLease read! Contestshipping! R
1. The Beach

Love was bound to affect some people's lives greatly today. Couples were walking hand in hand in the peaceful parks. Love notes were being exchanged in the high schools, as were kisses. Our young hero, May was walking along the sidewalk on her way to her next class… PE. Her blue eyes were following the couples, only to imagine that it was a certain boy and herself that was experiencing the moment. She continued walking to bike rack.

Little did she know that a pair of emerald green eyes was following her from a distance. Drew had fallen hard for her. They were rivals; each time they "talked" he ached to touch her soft face, just to stare into her endlessly blue eyes… to make up how he behaved. He cared to deeply for her. Somehow, their relationship would never be more than rivalry, maybe friends, if he got lucky. May deserves better, Drew thought. She could do so much better than him. She got the brains… and the body. She wasn't popular (how does that happen?), but she had a close group of friends.

Sighing, Drew got up from the bench he was at and walking towards the back of the high school, towards the bike racks.

"Hey May!"

May turned around to see Drew walking up her.

"Ya?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I heard that Brendan got together with Jamie. Are you okay?" Drew looked hopefully into her eyes.

May smiled, Brendan was her best friend. She wanted him to be happy.

"Yea, of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought you liked him," Drew questioned.

Together, they began heading for the bike racks.

"Well, I did."

Drew's heart broke, it was shattered. He had lost his chance.

"What happened?" Drew asked, pretending to be okay with it.

"I met someone else. I fell hard for him." May said, blushing. She looked at Drew hopefully.

"Oh, really? What's he like?" Drew asked. He felt like his breath was gone, he felt pale.

Taking her chances, May breathed in and said, "His name is Drew."

By now they had reached the bike racks.

Hearing his name, Drew felt his heart speeding up, pounding hard. This angel said that she liked him.

Smirking, Drew looked up at her. "What makes you think that I would like you back?"

Slowly, Drew began walked towards her, pushing her up against the fence.

May looked shocked. Drew smirked.

"Thanks Drew," she sarcastically shot back. "It makes me feel loved."

"You should," he replied, closing the distance between their lips.

He kissed her lips softly, brushing back and forth. Suddenly her mouth tilted and her lips fit perfectly into his. Her hands moved up to Drew's face, and into his silky hair. Drew's hand went around her waist while the other went through her hair. Opening his mouth just a bit, Drew ran his tongue against May's lips. He felt her mouth opening, and quickly he inserted his tongue into her mouth. His tongue roamed her mouth while her hands moved towards his chest. Carefully breaking away, May pushed on his chest for breath. She smiled while she gazed at him. Her face moved towards his again (Drew thought she was moving in for another kiss), but moved past his lips and towards his ear.

"I have to get home now." May whispered.

"Wait." He whispered back.

May pulled back, confused. He captured her lips in another kiss, a sweet and short one.

Pulling back, Drew smiled, "Ok, now you can go."

"Bye Drew. See you tomorrow!" May waved as she got onto her bike and rode off.

Still in a daze, Drew got on his bike and rode home. He kept replaying the moment in his head, still feeling her soft lips.

Before going home, May decided to ride to the beach, to cool off. The city of Slateport (is that the city? Oh well… in my story both of them live there) had beautiful beaches. The beaches had huge waves, perfect for surfing. Wading out into the water, May stood in the low tides. The cool water washed in and then retreated back into the water. She felt giddy, happy… she kissed Drew... Not noticing her surroundings, May moved deeper into the water.

Suddenly, a minor wave crashed, sweeping her off her feet.

"Help!" she yelled. She flung her arms, trying desperately trying to swim back ashore. Her muscles became sore, and she began sinking… With a final thrust, she threw her head back out of the water. A sharp bang hit her head, and everything went black.

--

_The Next Day_

"Ms. Chase, where's May today?" Drew asked the front desk receptionist.

"Oh hi Drew!" She said, averting her eyes away from the questioning boy.

"Ms. Chase May hasn't shown up for any of her classes today. What happened?" Drew felt his anger rising. May kisses him one day and the next day she's gone. Was she just playing with him?

"I'm sorry Drew. She's reported missing. We can't find her anywhere. Her stuff was shown deserted on the Slateport beach."

Drew's eyes widen, his heart broke. He thought he and May finally could get together. And now, she's missing? What if her life was taken away forever? Knives cut through his heart. May was gone. He could no longer see her, hear her laugh, no longer hold her. She was gone... He felt his heart constricting up, knottedup, being pierced by the pain.

"Thanks for telling me." he whispered.

He stepped out of the office and cried... cried for hte loss...

**

* * *

**

FINALLY!! I have waited so long to write this story! I had to move hte kiss along quickly to move into hte story!

Don't worry... May's no dead. But will Drew be able to regain her love before someone else?

I'll see when I can update again... srry if I cn't update in a while... I have soccer practices Mon-Fri and games on Sat...

PLEASE REVIEW! did you like hte story? should i add anything? flames are welcome... just dont hurt my feelings too much...

lol... i cant spell "the"

the more reviews, the faster i update!


	2. Meet the Family

--With May (A week later)--

May saw herself walking through the park. Then a green haired boy began running towards her. "May! I missed you so much!" the boy yelled. Instantly, he grabbed her in an embrace and hugged her tightly. "I missed you. I thought you were gone forever," he whispered into her hair. Then, he lifted her chin up and kissed her. Somehow she knew this boy… but who was he?

Slowly waking up from her dream, May sat up and found her self in a nice and comfortable bed. "Where am I?" She mumbled.

"Oh my lord! You have finally waked up my dear!" breathed a middle aged woman. She had brown hair, just like herself, but brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, but, do I know you?" May asked. She had a horrible headache and couldn't seem to remember anything.

"Of course not. I rescued you. My name is Laura. I mean, lord, you gave us a fright when we saw you floating on the beach," replied the woman, sitting back in her chair, wiping May's face.

"Okay, thanks, I guess. But who am I?" May asked.

"Oh lord. Don't you remember who you are?" the woman asked, genuinely worried.

May shook her head, confused and frustrated.

Another voice came from the hallway, "Well, we found your wallet in your pocket and this student ID card says your name is May. There's no last name on it"

May looked there to see a girl, probably a year older than her with dark brown hair and blue streaks in it. The girl was wearing a black eyeliner, a tank top, and jeans.

"So then, I'm May, what's your name?" May asked, now sitting up.

"Rococo."

"That's a cool name. So where am I?" May asked, turning towards Laura.

"La Rousse. You're staying at our house, because apparently, you lost your memory and we can't find anyone that knows you," Laura replied, "You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"Thanks," May replied. Her mind was still on the green haired boy from her dreams. Who was he?

"Looks like the mermaid has finally waken up!" a voice called form the hallway. Then, a boy, apparently Rococo's twin, stepped in. "Hey May. I'm Nick, Rococo's twin."

May smiled, "I figured that much out. Thanks for letting my stay."

Laura smiled deeply, "Since, we can't find your family right now, how about we enroll you to a school in our neighborhood?"

"That would be too much," May said, holding the woman down. "You are letting me stay at your house. That's already too much."

"Nonsense, I've already enrolled you. Tomorrow, you'll be starting school. Is that alright?"

"Okay then, thanks, this is too much," May said.

Rococo then came over to May and hugged her, "This is so cool! It'll be like having a sister! In fact we will be sisters! Okay?"

"Sure, that'd be great!" May said, hugging Rococo back.

Laura then pulled Rococo back, "Come on Rococo, let May rest for a while."

May snuggled back to sleep… drifting off to her dreams again…

"Damn Rococo, May is cute!" Nick whispered to his sister.

"Nick back off of her. She might have a boyfriend back where she used to live," Rococo shot back.

Be she doesn't remember, Nick thought…

--With Drew--

Poor Drew had never been the same since the day May disappeared. His heart was torn apart. He finally kissed May, and then the next day, she's gone. He had searched endlessly throughout the city, trying to find her.

He knew she wasn't dead. But the world seemed empty without her. There was nothing to look forward to during school anymore. He could no longer hear May's laughter and he could no longer stare into her endless blue eyes. No longer did he like going outside. Drew wanted to stay home in bed, where he and May could be together. Dreams… the only places where he could feel her face, hear her laughter, but he could never see the shine in her eyes again.

In his dreams, he would meet her, embrace her and kiss her like there was no end. Their lips would mold perfectly together, and move together. But always, they ended the same way; she would then dissolve from his grasp and slip away.

Pain would stab his heart when he sees couples together. Why? Because May should have been with him, they should have been the ones everyone was jealous of…

Ash and Misty had gotten together. Misty was also shaken by May's disappearance. Her hair was messed up and her wardrobe was crazy. But she had Ash there to keep her in check. Drew glanced over at the couple. Misty had burst into tears again because of May. Ash had his arm around her. The way Drew should have treated May. But, she's not here anymore.

How could he handle this pain? There were already scars on his arms. The pain from a blade seemed to relieve his heart's aching pain. Silent tears began falling from his face, tears that stabbed his heart even more. The pain hurt too much. May was out there, and he wasn't there to hold her...

* * *

**HOLY SHIT!! Drew's emo! ya... i kno... thats stupid... but story will soon change...**

**Drew doen't kno it... but he has competition!!**

**this chp was inspired by M2M's song... teh day you went away... ya i kno they're an old band and dat they're broken up... but hte songs' still gud!**

**anyways... REVIEW!! i luv reviews!! click dat button!**


End file.
